Una última noche
by Chisheccid
Summary: Su personalidad está dividida. Por una parte, el estudiante estrella, correcto y enamorado. Su contraparte es el demonio ¿Quién ganará?


Disclaimer: Si tuviera una Death Note, hace rato que muchas personas hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero por fortuna (O por desgracia, depende de la persona que lo lea) la Death Note sólo es un invento de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.

UNA ÚLTIMA NOCHE

Era la primera noche en mucho tiempo en la cual iban a dormir separados. Cada quién lejos del otro, porque después de todo, el sentido mismo de su vida, había cambiado.

Y es que, Yagami Light, estaba tremendamente jodido. Ahora que había recordado absolutamente todo, no podía seguir siendo el mismo. Tenía una importantísima misión que cumplir, y no la dejaría a medio acabar por la única y sencilla razón de haber tenido un _affaire _con su némesis.

Así se encontraba Light, en un piso apartado para él solo, levemente recostado en _su_ cama mientras miraba las relucientes estrellas que se distinguían sobre el fondo negro de la noche… Esa noche negra que inevitablemente le recordaba a él, por su oscuridad infinita y por todas las cosas que escondía.

Un nudo en la garganta aparentemente inexplicable, hizo su aparición en el cuerpo del chico. No entendía muy bien las razones; él era el poderosísimo Kira, el próximo dios del nuevo mundo, y como tal, debía entender que esas cosas del romance, del amor, del sexo y demás cosas que pudiera acarrear ese sin fin de emociones, eran muy humanas e inservibles para él. Sólo debería importarle la gloria, ser más inteligente que el mundo entero y así llegar a su meta, que era la cima del mismo.

Pero no podía… Por más que intentase concentrarse en sus siguientes movimientos, un pensamiento fijo turbaba su mente que hace unas pocas horas atrás, era una muy diferente. Esa mente inmaculada de pecado alguno ya que juraba, nunca haber mentido, y ahora, se descubría a sí mismo, el mentiroso más grande del mundo, ya que había logrado inclusive, mentirse a sí mismo…

Terminó de acostarse completamente y miró el techo blanco de su habitación, tan igual y al mismo tiempo, tan distinto del techo de la noche anterior, aunque no lograba notar la diferencia entre ambos. Se quedó allí, posando todas sus energías en la blanquecina mancha que inundaba el espacio que poco a poco se convertía en una visión borrosa; Light lo había logrado. Poner su mente en blanco le era imposible en aquellos tiempos cuando era el primer Kira, pues, se pasaba todo el día pensando, ya sea en la tarea o en la Death Note, o en vencer al detective, sin embargo, en esa otra etapa de su existencia, en donde solamente era un chico normal con un bajo porcentaje de ser sospechoso, se dejaba llevar por la gama de matices que le ofrecía el muchacho de la cabellera alborotada. Lo recordó de súbito ennegreciendo la calma en donde estaba sumergido.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose mareado, y como un flashazo, la imagen del moreno se posó por encima suyo, desapareciendo de la misma fugaz manera en la cual había llegado. Light no tuvo más opción que levantarse para ir a prisa al baño.

Ahora se puede distinguir apoyado con sus manos al retrete, a un Light totalmente pálido como el mismo Ryuuzaki, Ryuga Hideki, L, o cómo sea que quisiese llamarse el detective causante de todo el malestar que lo embargaba. Allí estaba, dejando salir un líquido marfileño de sus labios torcidos en una mueca de desagrado.

¿Por qué demonios se sentía así? No lo tenía claro. Quizás solamente se trataba de un efecto de su mente al recordar tantos meses en tan solo unos ínfimos segundos. Si, tal vez solo se tratase de eso y de nada más. Con este pensamiento, Light se movió lentamente hasta quedar nuevamente erguido, caminó unos cuantos pasos, y nuevamente la visión de Ryuuzaki se hacía presente en la puerta del baño para desaparecer una vez más como si de un haz de luz se tratase.

A pesar de saberlo un espejismo, la presencia constante de L, lograba incomodarle, pero al mismo tiempo, le resultaba placentero. El saberse observado por la versión del L que tenía dibujado en su mente le colmaba de una especie de morbosidad que no era una llanamente llamada como tal. Dentro de ese sentimiento se albergaban unos miles más que no lograba desmenuzar para entenderlos a fondo.

Miró nuevamente el techo que desde el primer instante, le pareció demasiado vacío para su gusto, sabía en su interior que el ambiente estaba incompleto. Sentía que le faltaba una parte de su propia vida, de su propia esencia...

Y otra vez el muchacho de los cabellos alborotados hacía su aparición, pero esta vez, saltando por la ventana que ni siquiera dejaba pasar una brizna de aire.

-¡No!- Alcanzó a gritar Light segundos antes de que cayera en cuenta de que se trataba nuevamente de un espejismo. Allí, con el brazo estirado, los ojos desorbitados y la boca descomunalmente abierta, se dio cuenta de todo. Cayó en cuenta de lo que en verdad le hacía falta.

No era nada en el techo, ni en el marco de la puerta, mucho menos en la ventana, lo que le hacía falta al castaño, era la necesidad de poseer a _su_ Ryuuzaki por una vez más. Era cierto lo que había dicho antes, un dios, no necesitaba de sentimientos a más de los que creía, debía poseer un dios absoluto y omnipotente, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía la certeza transparente de que aún no era un dios. Restándole la Death Note, seguía siendo un ser humano común y corriente, un muchacho joven, saludable y hormonal que apenas la anterior noche, había estado redescubriendo los placeres de la carne, el deseo.

El apetito voraz de la lujuria se hizo presente nuevamente. Inquieto, se revolvió sobre las cobijas que empezaron a desacomodarse levemente, su corazón, al igual que su respiración, empezaron a agitarse de la manera más salvaje imaginable mientras Light les ordenaba mantener la calma, claro está, sin lograr resultados favorables. Al contrario, con cada súplica lograba alterarse más al comprender enteramente lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Su mente le trajo a la memoria todas esas noches en las cuales se entregaban mutuamente, se amaban loca y desesperadamente entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación que compartía con Ryuuzaki. De repente, extrañó la cadena que lo ataba a él, no está por demás mencionar también que eso de las cadenas a la larga, se habían convertido en un pretexto más para estar juntos.

-Mientras tengamos esta cadena compartiremos nuestro destino- Había dicho Light en ese entonces, sin saber siquiera lo que en verdad habían significado esas palabras. Llegaron a compartir mucho más que el destino, hace poco, también habían sido sentimientos de… Amor.

-Nunca me quitaré esta cadena, porque no soy culpable- Otra de las frases con las cuales le aseguraba al detective que estarían juntos en todos los sentidos del mundo, y ahora, estaba traicionándolo, como desde un principio había sido.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se sintió pequeño ante la habitación que desde su punto de vista, era demasiado amplio para ser de una sola persona. No había duda, lo extrañaba sobremanera sin ser capaz de admitirlo. Un sonido agudo empezó a martillarle los tímpanos y la consciencia, el mareo inminente no se hizo esperar y nuevamente corrió hacia el baño para tratar de encontrar desfogue.

Esta vez se encontraba mirándose al espejo, tratando de reconocerse en la imagen reflejada consiguiendo efectos aterradores. Un ojo lo miraba como siempre, con esa mirada de chico amable, correcto e inocente mientras que el otro, al igual que la misma mitad de su rostro, parecían ser de un alguien completamente distinto: un maniático sediento de poder, lleno de soberbia y egoísmo.

Dos partes de su ser estaban en una batalla interna, hiriéndose a muerte, por eso Light se comportaba así, contradiciéndose cada cinco segundos. La mente trataba de obligarlo a enderezar la conducta, seguir el plan hecho y aprovechar la vulnerabilidad del detective para matarlo en el momento menos esperado, pero el corazón le gritaba con desesperación que no era lo correcto, que debía renunciar a cumplir esa meta que solo estaba causando daño a toda la humanidad.

¿Qué había pasado consigo mismo?

Si seguía a ese ritmo, iba a terminar por volverse loco, si no lo estaba ya. Miraba en el cristal del espejo, ya no a su imagen, eran dos versiones de sí mismo, una roja y otra azul, luchando sanguinariamente para ver quien se quedaba con el dominio.

Light, en la posición en que estaba, ya no quería ser testigo de la batalla que en ese instante se estaba dando dentro de su mente. Buscó desesperado algo que pudiera darle calma, paz, estabilidad. Por primera vez en toda su vida quiso ocultarse bajo los efectos del alcohol, que, a pesar de nunca haberlo probado, había sido testigo de lo que podía ocasionar en un ser humano. Estaba desesperado.

Maldijo al equipo entero al haber decidido que esa precisa noche, Misa debía abandonar el edificio por cuestiones de seguridad. Con la Death Note "no se podía saber lo que pasaría", habían dicho ellos, así que la mandaron a un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad.

Si ella estaría allí en ese instante, todo sería distinto, por lo menos, estaría saciando su locura con ella… Pero no estaba.

Salió de la habitación como una fiera cautiva que acababa de descubrir una ruta de escape. Subió a pasos agigantados por las escaleras de emergencia puesto que, esperar el elevador, sería aún mas desesperante, además, debía encontrar alguna forma de calmar su euforia. Cada paso era sin duda un martirio, cada escalón le parecía una infinita montaña que debía atravesar a como dé lugar, y allí estaba, tratando de destruir fantasías al parecer infranqueables. Llegó al piso superior y corrió sobre la alfombra roja del pasillo con desesperación.

Se detuvo abruptamente frente a la puerta destino, tomó aire y empujó con fuerza, esta cedió y se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver el interior de la alcoba. Nada… No había nadie allí dentro, era más de media noche, y tomando en cuenta la promesa que se habían hecho, el moreno debería estar allí, durmiendo acurrucado fetalmente.

Se suponía que descansarían esa noche, después de todo, habían pasado una semana entera sin descanso, y dadas las circunstancias anteriores, todos habían dado voto a favor para dormir esa noche con razón de estar lúcidos a la mañana siguiente y poder examinar a fondo la libreta negra que ahora se encontraba en sus manos.

_El Yagami rojo saltó hábilmente por sobre la cabeza del azul, sacó una navaja a la velocidad de la luz y la clavó en el pecho, a la altura del corazón._

Light cayó de rodillas evidentemente derrotado. Era verdad, ahora L ya no tenía razones para quedarse en el cuarto cuando las noches de desvelo pasaban los parámetros establecidos por la naturaleza humana, ya no estaban juntos, aquella relación había terminado tácitamente cuando Light casi ordenó que le quitaran las cadenas y L había aceptado sin argumentar nada, sin mostrarse dolido, solo preocupado y distante al descubrir que Light ya no era en absoluto, un sospechoso, por la regla de los trece días.

Se quedó en esa posición durante, a percepción de él, parecían ser cinco largos minutos, cuando desde la puerta, logró escuchar un leve sonido. Miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con un L más pálido de lo normal haciendo más notorias sus ojeras.

-Pensé que estarías investigando.- Alcanzó a escuchar un Light todavía aturdido.

Eso solo podría significar una cosa: Ryuuzaki también lo había estado buscando.

-Pero veo que tuviste mi mismo pensamiento- dijo el moreno entrando en el espacio suavemente.- Bueno, casi el mismo, no me sorprende en realidad.- Su tono de voz se hizo más baja en el último comentario.

Sus pasos se adentraron en el espacio oscuro apenas invadido por una tenue luz amarilla que provenía del pasillo. Light, al verse vulnerable retrocedió apoyando las manos sobre la alfombra carmín que recubría la habitación. Ryuuzaki sólo atinó a sonreír de medio lado como lo habría hecho en noches anteriores cuando solamente pretendía abrazarlo, besarlo dulcemente y dormir acurrucándose el uno al otro bajo las mantas, y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, es más, se moría de ganas por poseerlo, pero prefería aguantar para demostrarle que no solamente se trataba de sexo, porque era la verdad. Lo amaba tanto, lo anhelaba, quería librarse rápidamente del caso Kira para agarrar el primer avión a alguna isla y encadenarlo a su alma con una cadena mucho más fuerte que las que en ese entonces los unían.

Ryuuzaki se acercó un poco más y le extendió su mano, necesitaba sentir su piel, aunque sea una ínfima parte de esta para sentirse completo, a salvo, protegido por el amor que solamente sabían darse ellos.

_Un Light azul se recupera en el último segundo para dar un salto ágil sobre la cabeza del rojo que ante tal acontecimiento queda anonadado y sin capacidad para reaccionar. Una espada penetra en lo más profundo de su ser y cae derrotado._

Light extiende su mano aceptando la invitación del moreno, por alguna razón, ya no siente que la responsabilidad de ser dios cayera sobre sus hombros, es más, Light ya ha pensado en desechar la libreta, volver a renunciar para siempre y vivir una vida plena junto al muchacho que tiene al frente. Se levanta con cuidado, sin perder el contacto visual que se ha creado, puede ver en sus ojos una clara emoción de chiquillo pero cargado de una fuerza indescriptible. De repente Light vuelve a ser el mismo chico amoroso de siempre y eso a Ryuuzaki le calma, lo reconforta, la sospecha que se estaba creando en torno a Light se ve anulada al cien por ciento.

La puerta de la habitación se cierra escondiendo en sus adentros a un par de amantes que no pueden esperar por más tiempo para amarse, para estar en esa fogosa unión que ya añoraban con tan solo unas cuantas horas de una separación sin fundamentos.

"Por la sorpresa al descubrir la Death Note y al Shinigami." Trataba de convencerse Ryuuzaki, a eso se debía el cambio de conducta, y lo comprendía, él mismo se había sacado de esquema al tener que lidiar con algo que prácticamente no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar más, nuevamente Light era una masa amoldada entre las manos del detective, a esas manos que con el pasar del tiempo habían aprendido a darle un placer inimaginable, a esas manos que quemaban como el fuego pero que eran como la seda más fina cuando de darle amor se tratase.

Allí estaba L, arrinconándolo contra la puerta de madera blanca mientras sus labios se tocaban desesperados, queriendo beberse del otro hasta la última gota de ser que existía, y Light se entregaba gustoso a las sensaciones que el pelinegro le ofrendaba con tanta devoción. Light recorrió la espalda del detective para después dejar penetrar a sus dedos debajo de la camiseta blanca que lo caracterizaba. Ryuuzaki se estremeció al tacto, una gota de sudor le resbaló la mejilla, porque a pesar de todo el tiempo y de todas las cosas que habían vivido, se seguía sintiendo nervioso, como si su razón tratara de decirle algo que era demasiado obvio, pero el corazón lo tranquilizaba, el palpitar de él se había fundido por completo al del pelirrojo, y eso le bastaba para estar en calma.

El corazón de Light pensaba en casi lo mismo, sentir a su otra mitad en ese constante movimiento lo alentaba para que subiera el ritmo y estar en sincronía, como había sido desde siempre, aún en los momentos en los cuales ni siquiera habían descubierto los sentimientos que se estaban formando día a día.

Era hora de dejar los jugueteos, se lanzaron juntos a la mezcla de amor y pasión que se tenían. Light bajó las manos desesperadamente hasta llegar a las nalgas del detective y apretarlas con fuerza mientras que este emitió un gemido que logró estremecerlo. L no se iba a quedar atrás, bajó la mano firme hasta dar con la ingle de su amante y comprobar así que ya estaba listo.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama que estaba perfectamente modelada para resistir las embestidas de los dos, esta vez no hubo previos, obviamente se habían estado aguantando durante todo el día ya que ni siquiera habían hablado, se habían alejado más de lo que podían soportar y las dudas y los temores habían emergido con facilidad. No era fácil convivir junto al que creían enemigo y mucho menos si entre ellos mismos había surgido una relación como lo era esa…

La ropa de Light cayó como si de pétalos se tratasen mientras Ryuuzaki acariciaba melosa y dolorosamente los pezones del otro. Pellizcaba con tanta seguridad que Light creyó correrse de inmediato, sin embargo, volvió a la calma, o al menos, a la necesaria para aguantar hasta el final.

El moreno, sin poder soportar más, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su amante, lo observó durante varios segundos que a Light, se le hicieron una eternidad.

-¿Y ahora?- Ronroneó el detective mientras le sostenía la mirada.

-¿Cómo que y ahora?- Se preguntó un Yagami más que aturdido, ¿Acaso no era obvio?

Como pudo, se enderezó hasta quedar a la altura de sus pezones y empezó a succionar concienzudamente uno de ellos. Ryuuzaki no tuvo más remedio que enarcar su espalda ofreciéndose de lleno. Sus manos se pasearon sobre el cabello anaranjado del muchacho que le daba tal placer. Un gemido casi audible abandonó los labios del moreno haciendo que Light se decidiera a no alargar más lo que tanto ansiaban. Lo empujó con cierta rudeza para acabar de desvestirse e incitándolo al mismo tiempo a que lo haga también. Sin sumisión ni todo lo contrario, L obedeció con la misma prisa. No estaban para darle más vueltas al asunto.

Se reacomodaron como siempre había sido, L sentado sobre el miembro de Light, justamente preparado para ser invadido. Se humedeció el miembro con un poco de saliva, a falta de cualquier otro lubricante, hecho esto, empezó por penetrar al detective de la manera más ansiosa que nunca antes había sentido.

El vaivén dio comienzo. Las nalgas de Ryuuzaki golpeteaban rítmicamente contra los muslos de Light. Sus manos se posaban sobre la blanca sábana llena de pliegues, se aferró a esta con fuerza para incrementar el ritmo de su movimiento. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo lo ayudaba mientras con sus manos marcaba el ritmo que la cintura debía tener.

Light gemía sin poderse contener, sus labios parecían estar morados por bajo la marca que sus dientes dejaban para evitar que gritase, tanto placer no lo había recibido ni la primera vez y eso lo perturbaba de una manera que consideraba encantadora y al mismo tiempo atemorizante. Se había vuelto adicto a él, al moreno que ahora lo estaba llamando con voz suplicante, ansiosa.

-Todavía no- Rogaba.- Todavía no.- Suplicaba.

Claramente Light estaba a punto de irse al cielo para bajar nuevamente en picada hacia el mismísimo infierno. No le cabía en la cabeza el cómo, de un momento a otro, había llegado a desearlo más de lo que pudiera concebir. Otra vez Light, con un ápice de consciencia, se sentó para estar más cerca del cuerpo albino de su amante, le rodeó la espalda con un abrazo tan intenso para decir – Lo siento.- No podía más, prendió sus cortas uñas en la piel de L como si de mantequilla se tratase, y allí como estaba, se dejó llevar por el clímax que solamente podía darle _él_.

Por momentos, Light, en plena sincronía con el universo como lo estaba, decidió dar por terminado el juego del gato y del ratón. Borró la Death Note de su mente y le abrió paso a las sensaciones.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con la tierna mirada que le dirigía el moreno. Sonrió. L tuvo claras intenciones de ponerse a un lado, tal cual como Light prefería para recostarse, acomodarse bajo las cobijas y dejar que el detective lo abrazara por la espalda, pero Light no se lo permitió. Lo abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el pecho albino.

-No me sueltes.- Necesitaba estar seguro, ahora que el demonio agonizaba, estaba a simples tres pasos de dejarlo todo. Borrarlo todo. Inculpar a otro…

La frase le dio vueltas por la cabeza… Inculpar a otro… Inculpar a otro no lo hubiera pensado en sus antiguos días cuando solamente era un estudiante normal de instituto.

_El Yagami rojo abrió los ojos y notó que su contraparte le daba la espalda. Sonrió con malicia._

Nuevamente la cabeza de Light era un torbellino. La seguridad que tenía se disminuía con cada "inculpar a otro" que llegaba a su mente. No podría con el peso. Debía renunciar en ese instante a la Death Note si quería ser feliz junto al moreno, pero al mismo tiempo, si renunciaba, ¿Quién le aseguraba que no sería descubierto? Después de todo, la investigación estaba llegando a su fin, lo presentía.

-Light.- Susurró Ryuuzaki mientras miraba hacia el techo.- Ya no quiero que sigas siendo un sospechoso.- Cerró los ojos.

Si, Ryuuzaki era estupendo. Un detective prodigioso que tarde o temprano descubriría la identidad que ocultaba tras una máscara de niño bueno. ¿A quién quería engañar? Por más que quisiese no podía borrar sus pecados, sus crímenes, no podía borrar de la Death Note los nombres escritos para revivirlos a todos. Era Kira, esa era su innegable realidad y no podría continuar con su vida normal así renunciase a la propiedad del cuaderno, sabía que sería atrapado o asesinado por Rem si las sospechas volvían a recaer en Misa.

_El demonio se levantó con agilidad, como si sus fuerzas de un momento a otro hubiesen incrementado. No solamente le clavó el puñal al otro Light, sino que también lo desnucó y lo lanzó al barranco que proponía el terreno hostil en donde minutos atrás estuvieron luchando por alcanzar la supremacía en la mente del muchacho. Había ganado el mal._

Light deshizo el agarre y dejó ir el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki quien se acomodó sobre las sábanas.

-¿Vienes?- Preguntó el detective.

-Sería un problema… Ya no tenemos las cadenas y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de que los demás lo sepan.

Light empezó a vestirse con parsimonia.

L se quedó desnudo, recostado en la cama.

-Así que tu eres Kira ¿No?- Sonrió tristemente mientras sus ojos tentaban con aguarse.- En otras ocasiones no te importaba gritar a los cuatro vientos corriendo el riesgo de que los demás escuchasen. Claro, puedo estar equivocándome.

Ambos sabían que L no se equivocaba en deducciones por el estilo. Light, sin acotar nada más, se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-¿Sigues pensando que yo soy Kira?- Preguntó en el umbral de la puerta.

L no le respondió, era una forma bastante sutil y cómoda de soltarle una respuesta.

-No tienes pruebas.- dijo Light antes de salir y cerrar tras de sí la puerta, se apoyó en esta y empezó a reír internamente.

Lo sabía, L tenía la certeza de que Yagami había cambiado con el solo llegar del cuaderno, pero también era irrefutable el hecho de que lo amaba. ¿Qué ganaría al final? ¿El amor, la investigación, los deseos egoístas del asesino?

-Yo ganaré- Decían los dos al mismo tiempo mientras L se acurrucaba bajo las cobijas y Light esperaba el ascensor.- Porque soy la justicia.

FIN

_Gracias por leer._

_Nos leemos en una pronta ocasión._

_Suerte!_


End file.
